


A Perfect Moment

by VenomAngel (silksinger)



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/VenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Patrick are hopelessly in love and finally work up the courage to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

His clear blue eyes melted the world around you and all that was left in existence was his perfect beautiful smile. The way his eyes crinkled and his lips curled upward and always seemed to hold a hint of mischief. His eyelashes fluttered as he blinked and you glanced down so as not to stare at him for the rest of eternity. You could still feel that smile though. And the warmth of his body standing so close to yours. You didn’t want to leave, but you had to. Homework was calling. 

You looked back up into his eyes and he was still there. Somehow you were always afraid he wouldn’t be. But he always was. He had no idea you felt the way you did though. At least you doubted he did.

You sighed and glanced between him and Andy, addressing your statement to both of them. “I actually have to go now. I have english homework to do.” You wanted him to hug you before you left. Well, you actually wanted him to hold your hand and walk home with you and cuddle in your room and make you feel safe and special, but that wasn’t going to happen so you would settle for a hug. I bit your lip and thought for a quick second before looking back up and oh so casually asking, “Can I have a hug before I go?”

He smiled a little wider and and set his cup of ice cream down on the table.

“Of course!” he replied. He wrapped his arms around you and you wasted no time hugging him back. You didn’t want to leave his arms, of course, but you had to so you kept the hug casual. As you drew apart he said quietly, “I would’ve hugged you anyway, you know.”

You didn’t even try to conceal your smile because it would have been pointless and only served to make it more obvious. He smiled back at you and you hesitated for a second. There was a strange tension in the air that made you feel as though there was something left to be done. But in reality there wasn’t, so you forced yourself to break the eye contact and turn away. You walked down the school hallway, placing your headphones over your ears and attempting to immerse yourself in the music and forget about your life. It didn’t really work of course. You were too preoccupied thinking about Patrick's eyes. And his smile. And the way his body had felt against yours the other day when you, Hayley, Pete, and Andy, had all crammed onto the tiny couch in the back of the music room. He was pretty perfect for cuddling.

A tap on your shoulder made you stop short and whip around to face the person behind you. Patrick. You tried to ignore how adorable he looked slightly disheveled and out of breath from running after you. You pushed your headphones back so they hung around your neck and you could actually hear him. 

“Um hi (Y/N),” he said with a small shy smile. “I was actually wondering if I could come over to your house? I know you said you have to do english, but I’ve got the same assignment and I’m having a lot of trouble with it and I thought maybe you could give me a few ideas or something?”

You ignored your erratic heartbeat and managed to keep a calm demeanor while you smiled and nodded yes. “Of course Trick.”

“Great!” he grinned and you couldn’t help smiling back.

The walk to your house only took a few minutes. You fished around in your pockets until you found your key and unlocked the door, letting you and Patrick into the house. “Guess no one’s home,” you remarked as you slipped off your shoes and watched Patrick follow your lead and take his off as well. You led him up the obnoxiously creaky staircase and down the short hallway to your room. You thanked any god that may exist that you had actually cleaned your room the day before.

You and Patrick sat on your scribbling in your notebooks and occasionally trading ideas or asking each other for suggestions when you got stuck. When you had both finished the assignment (and jokingly titled it ‘profound sounding bullshit’) you suggested that you trade notebooks and proofread each other's work. He agreed enthusiastically and so you moved over to sit next. You couldn’t help it if you ‘accidentally’ sat a little too close. It did end up distracting you from correcting his essay however, so it took you a few minutes longer to finish than it should have.

When you finally did finish, you set the notebook aside and lay down on your back. You tried to tell yourself that you were just staring at the ceiling and Patrick’s beautiful face just happened to be in the way. You totally didn’t notice the way he was biting his lip as he concentrated on reading your god-awful handwriting. You looked away quickly as he finished and copied your movements from a few minutes earlier, laying down next to you.

You were all too aware of your hands lying side by side on the bed between you. So close but not quite touching. You didn’t know where the courage came from, but it did, and you took a deep breath, moving your hand across the small distance until it rested on Patrick’s. You held your breath for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only three seconds. You felt his hand move, and for a moment you stomach dropped as you thought he was pulling away, but then you felt his hand flip over so that you were palm to palm. He slowly slid his fingers forward until they fell into place, interlocked with yours.

For a minute you both lay completely still, staring at the ceiling, neither one of you dared breath for fear of shattering the dream and waking up to find that this was never real. Then at almost the same moment you took a quiet breath and turned to look at one another. You saw the unmistakable glow in his eyes and the small smile on his lips that matched your own almost exactly. Yoru glance lingered on that smile, the soft flower-petal pink of his lips drawing you in. You felt yourself unconsciously leaning forward, allowing your lips to gently, almost hesitantly, touch his. An almost imperceptible shiver of surprise swept across his body, and then his fingers were in your hair, softly, gently, pulling you forward until you felt the hesitance leave and in its place was a calm confidence. You felt as though this had always been meant to happen. Like the universe had been planning this from your birth and was just waiting for the opportune moment to bring you together.

The pure perfection of the moment was in no way diminished as you pulled away. The sparkle in his eyes made your stomach flutter softly as your quiet breaths mingled in the space between you. 

There was no need for words. Anything that needed to be discussed could wait until a later time. All that mattered was this moment, the warmth of the boy lying next to you, and the steady rhythm of your hearts, beating as one.


End file.
